Salamence
|} Salamence (Japanese: ボーマンダ Bohmander) is a dual-type pseudo-legendary Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 50. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Salamence using the . Biology Salamence is a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat fins protrude from either side of its head, possibly acting in the same manner that a would on an aircraft. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws. This Pokémon’s powerful desire to fly triggered a mutation that allowed it to grow large, red wings. As an expression of joy, it flies around and releases blasts of fire. If enraged, it becomes uncontrollable and will destroy everything in its path. This Pokémon is found living in . As Mega Salamence, its wings meld together into a single huge, crescent-shaped wing. According to the anime, the hard, yet very flexible properties of its wings allow them to be used as blades in mid-air battles. Its face, neck, body and tail are narrower, and its tail is noticeably shorter in length. The ridges above its eyes are now far less prominent, and it no longer possesses the thick, gray scaling over its lower jaw. Instead, the smooth red flesh underneath has been left exposed, increasing its streamline appearance. The upper pair of fins resting on the sides of its head are now elongated and tapered. The lower pair has not changed much. However, the middle set now take the form of quarter-arches, spanning towards the bridge of the nose. The remnants of its shelled underbelly have been drastically transformed into a segmented, more aerodynamic, vest-like armored frame. This frame encases its chest and shoulders with the pieces interlocking whenever Mega Salamence tucks in its front forelegs. In the anime reference sheet for the anime]] Major appearances J's Salamence A Salamence belonging to J first appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty. Other Salamence was first seen in the 6th Pokémon movie Jirachi: Wish Maker. Butler used it against a wild that was helping to free from him. It reappeared as a cameo in Destiny Deoxys. used his Salamence to battle in The Search for the Legend. Drake of the Elite Four used a Salamence in Vanity Affair against after they tried to steal Ash's Pikachu. A Salamence appeared in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!, in which it went on rampage. A Salamence appeared in A Riveting Rivalry!, under the ownership of Sawyer, where it was revealed to have evolved from a Shelgon sometime before the episode. A Salamence that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. Minor appearances Salamence's first anime appearance was in a fantasy in Let Bagons be Bagons. found a Salamence in some underground ruins when they were searching for in Battling the Enemy Within. A Salamence under the ownership of a competing in the Kanto Grand Festival appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. Another Salamence appeared in a fantasy in Pinch Healing!. A Salamence appeared in the opening scenes of Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Salamence that can Mega Evolve into Mega Salamence appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries . Equipped with sharp teeth and massive claws, weighs over 200 pounds, and has the fastest speed of all the Pokémon.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Drake owns a Salamence which appeared in Battle Till The End! Drake, One Of The Elite Four!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga When was a child, he d a Salamence that attacked him and while the two were playing outside. After being defeated by Ruby and having scarred his forehead with its in the process, the Salamence went on a rampage and destroyed a lab, freeing , which was in captivity at that time, in the process. This resulted in Norman being banned from the Gym Leader test for five years. This encounter changed both Ruby and Sapphire and their views on Pokémon, as well as themselves. In Ruby's case, he felt he was too strong, and in order to keep himself back, he focused on Pokémon Contests. Sapphire, on the other hand, felt weak after the encounter and decided she had to become stronger, and spent much of her time in the wild honing her battle skills. In the , Zinnia reveals that her Salamence is the very same one that Ruby fought in his childhood. Zinnia had ordered Salamence to free Rayquaza from being experimented upon by the Pokémon Association. Salamence faces Ruby again in the Sky Pillar, along with his companion , and is Mega Evolved during the battle, but still loses. Years later, in the , Dome Ace Tucker is shown to be in possession of another Salamence, with which he defeats Sapphire. While Sapphire acknowledges the man's overwhelming skill, she also adds that such a Pokémon is a hard one to fight against with her phobic old experience many years back. In PAORAS04, a Salamence appeared silhouetted in 's explanation about the Draconid people. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Tucker used a Salamence which he used in a Tag Battle against in Introducing the Frontier Brains!. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Salamence appeared in PBK2 where it fought Yū Shirogane's Infernape and . In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga A Salamence appeared LDK1. Goro also owns a Salamence which debuted in LDK3. In the TCG In the TFG One Salamence figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: Salamence is a member of 's gang working for to stop any (transformed) humans called upon by from destroying the Bittercold. He aided his companions in pursuing the player and their partner, but was outmaneuvered by Hydreigon. Salamence, along with two Chandelure, later attempted to stop the player and their allies from reaching the Glacier Palace, but were defeated. Pokédex entries Salamence and wheels all over the sky while spouting flames from its mouth.}} out of control.}} and .}} |} |} . It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains.}} |} |} |} |} . It destroys everything with shredding claws and fire.}} . It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains.}} |} |} |} |} Mega Salamence |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 34, Forever Level 83, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Vien Forest, Crysta Cave}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Sorbet, Dark Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore (post-ending)}} |area=Hazy Pass (Golden Chamber), Stompstump Peak (Golden Chamber), Desolate Canyon (Golden Chamber), Forest Grotto (Golden Chamber), Tempting Path (Golden Chamber), Daybreak Ridge (Golden Chamber), Ochre Quarry (Golden Chamber), Grove of Whispers (Golden Chamber), Worldcore (1F-13F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (Mapless Street, Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away! (Boss), Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 6}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 209}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 08}} |} |} In events |Dragon Week Salamence|English|United States|50|September 29 to October 3, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Salamence}} |Strongest Salamence|Japanese|Japan|50|February 15 to March 14, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Salamence}} |JR Kyushu Train Station Salamence|Japanese|Japan|50|April 23 to May 6, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Salamence}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Salamence Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if used by Mega Salamence because of its Ability, . By leveling up |Fly|Flying|Physical|90|95|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40|‡|}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20||}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||'}} |Dragon Rage|Dragon|Special|—|100|10||}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10||}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15||}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10||}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- s. It also shoots a from its mouth. }} |- |- |- |- in the Granite Zone. }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=372 |name2=Shelgon |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=373 |name3=Salamence |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * Salamence shares its with , , their evolutions, and . They are all known as Dragon Pokémon. Origin Salamence appears to be based on a , most likely the or combined with the archetypal fire-breathing . This is further backed up by Salamence featuring three prominent finlets on either side of its head, which can be interpreted as . These are typical for many species of amphibians. Name origin Salamence may be a combination of '' and menace, vengeance, vehemence, or violence (in regard to its brutal nature). Bohmander is a combination of 暴行 bōkō (assault, outrage, or violent act) and salamander. In other languages |es=Salamence|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Salamence|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=보만다 Bomanda|komeaning=Same as Japanese name |zh_cmn=暴蠑螈 Bào Róng Yuán|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Violent salamander". }} Related articles * Zinnia's Salamence * J's Salamence |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that learn HM moves by level-up de:Brutalanda fr:Drattak it:Salamence ja:ボーマンダ pl:Salamence zh:暴飞龙